


Give Me Your Answer, Do (Podfic)

by melangerubin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, F/F, Knifeplay, Monsters, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: Before the world ends, the Distortion makes a friend or enemy or ally.
Relationships: Helen/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Give Me Your Answer, Do (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me Your Answer, Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536340) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



[Melange Rubin](https://soundcloud.com/melange-rubin) · [Give Me You Answer, Do](https://soundcloud.com/melange-rubin/give-me-you-answer-do/s-P2ZYe192twM)


End file.
